Romantique ou presque
by titlou07
Summary: Un petit trip...dédié a Hel14 !


Bulma soupira, accoudée au balcon elle regardait les étoiles, dans la maison la fête battait son plein et elle pouvait entendre la musique, un slow. Le vent souleva legerement ses cheveux, faisant virevolter quelque meche rebelle. Yamcha devait surement la chercher. Mais elle ne s'en préoccuper guère. Soudain elle entendit du bruit sous le balcon.

-Qui est là?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse et la noirceur de la nuit l'empecher de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle crut distinguer une silhouette au pied du mur et elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle.

-Qui est là?

-Ce n'est que moi, douce et belle Bulma!

La jeune reconnu aussitôt la voix du mystérieux inconnu. Elle en fut donc pas surprise lorsqu'il s'envola et vint se poser a côté d'elle, il était vêtu d'un costume noir qui lui allait à merveille. Elle le fut beaucoup plus lorsqu'il lui tendit un magnifique bouquet de fleur. "Des camélias et des arums rouges" pensa t'elle. Sait-il qu'elle est la signification de ces fleurs? Elle prit le bouquet et le posa sur le balcon.

-Merci...je suis trés touchée...elles sont magnifiques...

-Nul fleur ne saurait eclipser votre beauté! Vos yeux sont plus brillants que les étoiles et l'azur de vos cheveux est plus beau que celui de milliers d'océans!

Bulme rougit et détourna les yeux, jamais on ne lui avait fait de si beaux compliments, même Yamcha ne lui en faisait plus depuis longtemps.

-Regardez moi ma douce, laissez moi me noyer dans vos yeux, laissez moi me nourir de votre odeur et graver votre doux visage dans mes pensées!

Il lui tendit un petit paquet entouré d'un ruban en velour rouge.

-Je connait votre amour pour le chocolat, ceux-ci viennent de France, je suis allé les chercher pour vous! Goutez en un, je vous en prie.

Bulma defit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte, une douce odeur de cacao lui chatouilla les narines. Elle prit un petit bonbon et le porta à ses lèvres sous le regard de son prétendant. Elle laissa fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche.

-Ils sont délicieux...merci...

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Toute ces attentions, ces cadeaux, ce discours, elle sentait qu'elle était indéniablement attirée par l'homme en face d'elle. Bulma se laissat donc faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et, posant sa tête sur son torse musclé s'enivra de son odeur. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage afin d'approcher le sien. Mais, alors que leur lèvres allaient se rencontrer elle se détourna.

-Je ne peux pas...Yamcha...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous attachez vous donc a ce bellâtre? Il ne vous aime pas je le vois bien! mais vous! Vous refusez de voir la vérité en face! Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre c'est l'évidence même mon amour!

Bulma frissonna, il l'avait appellée mon amour, le mot résonna dans son esprit alors que se respiration s'accélérait et que son soeur s'emballait. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son prétendant et se mit à pleurer en silence.

-Ma douce et tendre? Pouquoi pleurez-vous? Est-ce moi qui aurait provoqué ces terribles larmes?

-Non...

-Hélas...Si vous ne teniez pas tant à cet homme , je l'aurais déjà occis! Et si jamais il vous fait du mal sachez que je le corrigerais de la meilleur facon qu'il soit et je ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion de vous approchez! Et je vous épouserez sur le champ!

Bulma ferma les yeux. "Aprés tout...Yamcha n'est qu'un courreur de jupon" pensa t'elle, "Et puis il est bien moins fort que Lui". Cette fois ci, c'est elle qui rapprocha son visage de celui du prétendant.

-Embrasse moi! végéta!

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser trés tendre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Bulma se releva brusquement dans son lit.

-Grumpf...on peut savoir ce qui te prend Bulma?

Elle se tournat vers le saiyen allongé a côté d'elle.

-Rien...un cauchemar...

-ha...

-Végéta! Jure moi que tu ne me demanderas jamais en mariage! Et ne devient jamais romantique je t'en supplie!

-Mais de quoi tu parle! Rendors toi!

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dit de te rendormir!

Bulma se rallongea et se rendormit.

Fin


End file.
